


James Dean for a night

by Dixons_Angel28



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fetish, Fluff, Kink, Kissing, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Norman Reedus, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, daryl dixon - Freeform, james dean - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixons_Angel28/pseuds/Dixons_Angel28
Summary: Sammie has a small fetish and it involves her boyfriend Norman being called James ..as in james dean while they make love.Norman is all too happy to play along..just for his sweet sammie





	James Dean for a night

Sammi's day had been tiring... Her feet ached, her hands were sore and she wanted nothing more than to go home and snuggle her man until sleep took her.  
Thankfully the bookstore wasn't far from the long dirt road that led to her and Normans home they shared. She knew he hated that she worked when he was  
always telling her he could take care of anything she needed.. She loved her independence though and not having to take from his hard earned money. He still spoiled her  
of course, always something that caught her eye where ever they went. Sammi was happy to be headed home because he was waiting for her and that was the  
best thing ever to her as she drove faster than normal to get there. 

The sun bled purples, pinks, and reds across the sky as Sammi drove the jeep around a small curve, the tip of the house coming into view. She was oddly  
enough already wet just thinking about him. That happened a lot. She would be working and he would text her or send a goofy pic and she would get wet instantly.  
He was gonna kill her one day..death by becoming too wet at the thought of him. Sammi laughed quietly to herself as she came upon the driveway, the tires crunching  
on the gravel. She parked the jeep by Norman's bike and shut it off, her hands coming up to smooth her short black hair. Norman liked it shoulder length.. the perfect  
length to pull when he was fucking her from behind he said. At that one thought, she was gushing wet again and knew that norman was gonna get a kick out of how wet  
he made her. Eager to get to him Sammi exited the jeep and walked quickly to the house. She stopped short though when she lifted her head to see Norman already on the  
steps. He made her do a double take and he smirked at the look on her face. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt. faded blue jeans that hugged his hips just right, old worn work boots and his hair was slicked back. He sucked once more the ciggerate hanging from his delectable lips, the smoke rolling out in small waves.  
Sammi stood there transfixed. Norman looked like an older version of James Dean.. one her favorite actors. She was forever watching his movies and Norman knew how  
big her love for him was.

She slowly made her way up the steps and stopped where he stood with his back against the post, his legs crossed at the heels. 

"hey darling... been waiting on you all day " his lips came down to meet her before she could speak, his arms wrapping around her tight to keep her knees  
from buckling underneath her. She knew tonight would be a roleplay night.. one where she got to fuck James dean ... and she was more than excited about  
this.. He finally let her come up for air, his hands roaming down to cup her pert little ass in his hands before he squeezed tight. "That sweet ass...is all mine darling"  
Sammi sucked in a deep breath and leaned into him, soaking in all his warmth and his strong smell of cigarettes and cologne. 

"Well sweetheart, we have a date tonight.. just you and me" all Sammi could do was nod, making him smirk even more as he stared down at her. Her body  
was shaking from the intense kiss they had just shared. She needed more though. Her lips sought out his again but he turned his head away making Sammi whimper  
quietly.

Norman tipped her chin up "Hey now babygirl.. the nights only begun.. let's go out back and get this date started right. " Sammi followed him, her hand holding his  
tight. When they rounded the house, she gasped in delight at the way he had it set up. His outdoor fireplace was lit up,  
the only light in the yard now as the sky grew darker. A bottle of red wine sat near a large comfy blanket spread out on the grass, and 10 pillows piled on top.  
Sammi turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"All this for me ?" Norman's hand curled around her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her softly once on the lips.

"babe.. You know I do anything to see that sweet smile on your face .. its what I live for " the answer made her smile more, causing his dick to stir  
under his jeans. He was going commando tonight and knew from the sudden glazed look that his girl had felt it too. Just for kicks he pressed her to him and rubbed  
against her, her lips opening in a small O. He led her to the blankets and helped her lay down. He cracked open the wine as she got comfy, her shoes kicked off  
and her eyes on him. He poured one glass of wine and helped her sit up to let her have the first sip. Right after the wine passed her lips he pressed his lips to hers  
and tasted it from her mouth. She always tasted like wild summer strawberries and honey. Damn she made his dick ache for her all day even when she wasn't home.  
He knew she was the same way though when it came to him. 

Norman set the glass aside as he grew impatient. He needed her, and judging from the wet spot on her shorts she needed him just as much. He lay beside  
her, aligning their bodies and surprised her when he placed his palm over her shorts. He rubbed hard against the growing spot and ground down harder when she lifted  
her hips to rub back on his hand. "Ohhh please... i need more.. I've waited all day for you to touch me !"  
He slipped his hand inside her shorts and slid them down her legs, the smell of her arousal hitting him hard. "Me too babygirl.. me too.. I plan to fuck you hard  
and deep tonight. " he slipped her panties down her legs, bringing them to his nose to smell them. "Norman...come on babe..please" she rocked her hips upwards  
again, knowing he loved when she begged for it.. He sank two fingers without warning inside her dripping cunt and twisted them to the left, her moan rocking her  
entire body . "oh my fuck..yes" 

"dirty mouth you got there babydoll.. let me clean it up for you." He brought his fingers from her pussy to her lips and she opened up to allow them inside. She sucked  
hard on his fingers..nipping and sucking on them like she did his cock. He moaned from the way she licked them, his dick rock hard and ready to be buried  
deep inside her . He couldn't wait a minute longer to feel her tight heat wrapped around him like a glove. He helped her finish undressing and then removed his clothes  
as quickly as he could, especially with Sammi nipping and kissing each exposed part of him as he tried. "Damn girl more impatient than me" he chuckled as he  
got his shirt off and rolled on top of her. HIs cock lay hard and heavy against her pussy, and he teased her, rubbing it against her slowly allowing her slick juices  
to coat it. " Norman please.. please " she was begging more now, her eyes clouded with lust as she felt him rub against her once more.  
Norman rested his forehead against hers as he lined his cock up and as he slid inside he kissed her head, feeling her suck him in deep as she always did. 

"Fuck baby..so tight for me.. always so fucking tight" Her hands gripped his back tight as slid out and back in harder this time, his name soaring from her lips  
as loud as she could. He loved when she did that, her lips screaming his name as loud as he could..but tonight was for her.. and he was gonna make that clear right  
fucking then. 

"Call. Me. James." he said each time he thrust inside her, her back arching each time. When he said James he felt her grow even wetter if that  
was possible and knew she loved that . All bets were off now and he knew James would be screamed to the stars above tonight..and if that made his girl gush..  
then damn gush away he thought. Norman began fucking her harder, her body shifting back against the blankets till her head was resting in the grass..  
Her teeth came down his exposed shoulder and bite as hard she could. He liked that.. he liked that a whole fucking lot.  
"Fuck yes baby..bite me.. just like that.. you like when i fuck you like this..hmm babygirl.. you like calling me James while my cocks inside you" he crooned into her  
ear, his tongue licking around it before tugging it between his teeth. 

"fuck..mhmmmmm ohhFUCKyes James yes !. " her words jumbled together as Norman sat up, his cock only slightly inside her. "Nonono NO baby please don't stop... I'm so  
close.. " Norman pressed her back down and placed her legs over his shoulders. "Dont worry sweetheart.Ive got you" with that he slid home again, feeling  
her close tight around his cock again. At this angle he could fuck her even deeper and fuck he did just that. He leaned foward as the pounded her relentlessly, her  
begging and pleading and screaming and moaning going between soft and loud with each thrust. Sammis eyes rolled back at one point when he thrust too deep , her  
pain becoming nothing but pleasure when his lips and teeth took her right nipple between them sucking hard. His teeth tugged on her nipple ring, a small gift  
he had gotten done for her and never once regretted. The tug on the ring made her body shift off the blanket.. "JAMES ohmygod Yes. please suck them James please  
"Say.You're.Fucking.MIne. " his cock pounded harder as he spoke, his lips circling her the other nipple , his eyes praising over her dark aerolas... his sweet  
candy he called them.. He tugged on the nipple ring causing her body to jerk under him , his hands gripping her legs tight so she didnt slide away. 

Norman knew she was close, her head thrown back against the grass, her body trembling under his,, her body soaked threw with sweet smelling sweat,,and the way  
her pussy clung to him and fluttered with the thrust of his cock inside her..he just knew..and he wanted it just as much as her. "Cum for me babygirl.. i wanna  
feel it now..come on...such a good fucking girl" he ground out each word as he thrust harder and faster.. The name James being muttered softly as she felt herself  
growing tighter. "ohmy yes...James please...so close..yesssss hmhmmm fuckkk yess!" Norman pulled out and slid back in once more, and pressed his lips to  
her neck where he sucked hard at the same time..and she came...violently and hard aournd him. her body shaking from the force of it.. her lips opened wide as she  
screamed "JAMES ohmygod jamesjamesjames" the name sounding like a chant as she came down from her small high. Norman cuddled her to his chest and  
kissed her lips . He was still hard...and he knew she would help with that as soon as she was ready.. 

It didnt take long for her to recover, her body rubbing against him like a sexy little kitten ready to play again. His hand slid up and down her body .. he was more  
than ready for her.. "James... can I... you know... " he knew what she wanted... she loved giving him head as much as she loved receiving it.. "Yeah baby..you  
sure fucking can. " he rolled to his back and stopped her before she could get on her knees.. " i want to taste that pussy babe while you're doing it.." she bit her  
lip hard, feeling herself grow excited..she loved that position..feeling his tounge and fingers on her as she sucked his cock.. She eagerly moved so her pussy was  
on his face and her lips down at his long thick cock. All for her she thought.. Norman didn't wait for her to begin, his hands holding her hips tight, his tongue  
flicking out to flatten on her still swollen nub. Sammi moaned as she wrapped her hand around his cock, his breath hissing out against her as she did. She didn't waste  
time , her lips coming down on his cock until it hit the back of her throat. She gagged for a moment and relaxed, taking it in more, her tongue circling and licking  
it all around . Nomran was breathing heavy against her, his breath mixing with his tongue and teeth that worked against her. "i love that James..so much.. god yes "  
she held his cock firm , her lips settling on the head of his cock, her tounge flicking that sweet spot under the top of it. "Fuck babygirl..just like that. suck my  
fucking cock you dirty girl..."Norman lapped at her harder, drinking in the sweet juices that leaked from her with each word he spoke. "thats my girl..lick it like that  
.." Sammi pushed her hips back against his face when his lips closed hard over her nub,...three of his fingers coming around to finger her fast..mimicking his cock.  
Sammi moaned and whimpered around his cock.. her lips sucking him harder..her tounge licking faster on the tip of it.. knowing it made him cum harder when she  
did. Sammi was close again..and he knew it. HIs fingers practically fisting her tight cunt as he licked and sucked harder on her nub. He loved how she tasted.. the  
best he ever had.. he wanted to taste every sweet drop she had to give him..and was ready to cum down her pretty little throat as well. "SUck harder babygirl..yeah  
..shit just like that.. twist it darling..fuckyes baby" he twisted his figners back and forth, her nipple rings sliding against his chest causing more heat thorughtout  
her body. Each sensation making her wetter against his mouth. Norman felt it when she came finally, her sweet liquid heat feeling his mouth as he thrust up once  
into her mouth, her lips closed tight as he came inside.. her hot tight mouth taking it all... Sammi slowly leet his now soft cock slid from her swollen lips.. her tongue  
peeking out to lick away any that leaked out when he came. Norman did the same,..licking away all her wetness before shifting them around, her head coming to  
lay on his chest. Their bodies coming down from the intense shaking moments. He loved her so damn much..and tonight had been all for her.. He had a feeling there  
were more nights like this to come.

"Norman..." Sammi peeked up at him. He brought her on top of him and kissed her before answering..  
"yeah baby..." she looked shy at fist..which she never was..  
"did you..like when i called you James..." Norman chuckled and kissed her again.  
"damn straight my sweet sexy sammigirl.. it made my girl wet as fuck.. that's all that mattered" She grinned and snuggled her head into his neck , placing small  
soft kisses upon it.  
"oh..and another thing..."  
"yeah sweetheart..whats that" Norman rubbed small circles into her back .  
"you literally just fucked me underneath the stars...best.datenight.ever!" she said between small kisses she placed on his neck.  
Norman laughed hard at that one and rolled her underneath him agian. "yeah ..i guess i did huh beautiful... the nights still young.. guess we'll have to see if i can fuck  
you even better when the sun rises wont I " before Sammi could speak his lips hit hers and his cock slid home once again....

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my best gal sammie :) we share a love of james dean and I was more than happy to write this for her.


End file.
